Au bord du gouffre
by Shibiboum
Summary: Severus Rogue va mettre fin à ses jours, oui. Et il sait où. Il retourne sur les lieux et une foule de souvenirs qu'il avait décidé d'oublier vont lui revenir... *Il allait sauter quand une voix douce murmura : - Severus ne fais pas ça. Cette voix, il l'aurait reconnue entre mille, il se retourna.*


**Un petit OS (dramatique) sur Severus... La violence de son enfance... Thème, bon pas "scène gore" mais relativement rude pour une famille... :(**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Au bord du gouffre

Une année avait passé depuis la Guerre Finale, et une personne vouée à mourir avait miraculeusement survécue. Il s'agissait de Severus Rogue, ex-Mangemort et ex-Espion, désormais couronné du Premier Ordre de Merlin.  
Il broyait du noir et ne cessait de se remettre en question, de ne plus voir de sens à sa vie maintenant que sa mission était arrivée à son terme. Il aurait préféré mourir là-bas, dans cette maudite Cabane Hurlante, comme ça, il n'aurait pas à chercher un but à son existence...  
D'instinct il savait ce qu'il fallait faire dans ces cas-là, et surtout ne pas hésiter. Il savait...  
Il se leva le dernier jour de l'année scolaire, le Samedi de la remise des ASPIC aux septièmes années avec un mal de crâne démentiel et fut forcé de prendre une de ses potions pour atténuer sa souffrance. Il ramassa ses affaires, rangea, plia, nettoya, pour ne rien laisser comme preuve de son vécu long de 17 années dans ces appartements.  
Il sortit en catimini du château, encombré de trois sacs et deux valises, la plupart utilisés pour ses ustensiles et ingrédients de Potions.  
Il transplana. Au hasard de son souvenir du lieu. Il rouvrit les yeux après le sentiment d'oppression dût au déplacement, il regarda atours de lui. C'était exactement comme dans son souvenir...  
Les vagues houleuses de la mer venait frapper rageusement la côte, dans un fracas et une beauté pittoresque. Les petits cottages blancs, parfaitement alignés exactement comme le voulait la loi, l'odeur maritime évidente venant chatouiller les narines de l'homme. Il soupira. Il revoyait encore les yeux tendres de sa mère, l'observer à jouer dans le sable fin. Il avait 7 ans ce jour-là, c'était l'été, le soleil brillait, il était heureux de voir le sourire, si rare, de sa mère... Oui, il se souvenait de tout...

_**Flash Back **_

_Il était chez lui, dans sa chambre, regardant pensivement le plafond, s'imaginant partir dans un monde où son père n'existait pas. La porte s'ouvrit, doucement, rassuré de savoir que sa mère était la personne derrière la cloison, il se leva. Son père ouvrait les portes brutalement, dans un grand bruit, parfois il les ouvrait tellement rageusement qu'elles percutaient le mur, faisant trembler toute la maison. _

_–__ Mon chéri, murmura-t-elle avec douceur. Dès que l'on voyait cette femme, on comprenait d'où venaient les yeux, les cheveux et le nez de son fils.  
Les marques de coup qu'elle tentait d'effacer à l'aide de sortilèges restaient présentes sur son visage mince. Et une douleur immense emprisonnait ses yeux noirs d'un voile qui faisait peine à voir, qui inspirait la pitié chez certaine personnes. _

_– Oui maman ? Severus avait grandit en peu, très peu de temps, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il pouvait évoquer ou non avec sa mère et parler de la violente dispute qui avait éclaté dans la salon une demi-heure plus tôt aurait été dangereux. _

_– Nous... Nous allons, partir, tout les deux. Le jeune Severus eut du mal à cacher sa jubilation. _

_Enfin ! Son père allait enfin se retrouver seul, enfin il pourrait vivre pleinement sa vie aux côtés de sa mère ! _

_– Nous allons partir pour quelque temps, le temps que je... Réfléchisse... Et toi, tu viens avec moi, on part en vacances tout les deux ! Ce n'est pas génial ça ?!  
Elle feignait la joie, pour son fils. Mais le voile de douleur dans ses yeux ne se dissipait pas. Et Severus le sentait, il sentait la peine de sa mère, la tristesse qui lui pourrissait la poitrine. Il en était lui même très, très malheureux pour elle, mais qu'aurait-il pu y faire ? Il n'avait que sept ans à cette époque. La seule chose qui était dans son pouvoir était de haïr l'homme qui lui servait de père... _

_– D'accord maman, où allons-nous ?  
Son ton était mature, presque adulte. Le ton du petit garçon qui a dût faire une croissance émotionnelle et psychique ultra-accélérée. Cela fendillait le cœur d'Eileen. Son petit enfant, qu'elle avait rêvé de voir grandir, étape par étape, qu'une complicité naîtrait entre eux, que leur vie serait un long fleuve tranquille, avec pour seul remous le tonnerre de l'amour qu'ils se porteraient, les trois. Elle, Tobias, et Severus. Mais la vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille...  
Une complicité s'étai bien installée entre elle son fils, mais une complicité, tel deux compagnon d'infortune, une complicité où on savait se que ressentait l'autre et que l'ont s'en désolait en silence. _

_– Nous allons... Dans un endroit charmant, au bord de la plage, improvisa-t-elle. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où ils auraient bien pu trouver refuge, mais l'idée d'hisser le campement au bord de la mer lui plaisait. Loin de l'Angleterre. Dans un autre pays, où personne ne les connaissaient. Severus eu un très faible sourire, la mer, il allait découvrir la mer, avec la seule présence de sa mère, et uniquement elle ! La seule chose qui le chiffonnait était le fait que cela ne semblait pas définitif, mais juste une courte période, des vacances...  
Il se promit de les savourer, et d'y prendre un plaisir extrême, pour rentrer vers son père, gonflé à bloc, immunisé contre ses baffes et ses poings. _

_– D'accord, répéta-t-il. Sa mère hocha la tête, les larmes perlant au bord de ses yeux noirs. Severus sentit son cœur tomber, non, il ne voulait pas qu'elle pleure !  
Il en ressentait un tel désespoir et une telle pitié quand elle menaçait de laisser les larmes couler... Il aurait tellement voulu partir avec elle, loin de son père... Si seulement tout était différent. Mais les mots "si seulement" sont les plus dangereux pour l'être humain...  
Une première larme coula sur sa joue, et Severus dans un élan de compassion la prit avec délicatesse dans ses petits bras maigres. Eileen l'enserra de ses bras et son fils se laissa aller contre la poitrine de sa mère. Elle pleurait. _

_– Maman, maman, ça va aller, murmurait le petit enfant. Elle enfouit sa tête dans les cheveux noirs de son Severus. «Les rôles sont inversés, je devrais moi, consoler mon fils, ce n'est pas à lui de montrer l'espoir à sa mère, je dois rester forte, pour lui... Au moins pour lui.» songea-t-elle. En sentant une nouvelle marée de larmes assaillirent ses yeux, elle inspira profondément et essuya courageusement ses joues d'un revers de la main.  
Elle se leva et sourit tendrement et tristement à la vision de son fils, les larmes aux yeux, sur le tapi de sa chambre. D'un ton presque enjoué elle dit : _

_– Prépare tes affaires mon chéri, nous partirons demain ! Elle s'engagea dans le couloir et referma calmement la porte.  
Dès qu'elle fut seule, elle soupira, passa sa main dans les cheveux et laissa les larmes recommencer à couler. Le petit Severus savait que sa mère allait encore pleurer pendant longtemps..._

Le lendemain.

_— Nous allons partir, dit Eileen à son mari. C'est à peine s'il leva les yeux de son journal. _

_— Mh. — Nous te laissons la maison, continua-t-elle. _

_— Mh. _

_— Nous reviendrons dans trois semaines... _

_— Mh. _

_— S'il-te-plaît, fais en sorte que la maison ne devienne pas un dépotoir. _

_— Mh. _

_— Nous allons à la mer, je dois... Réfléchir... _

_— Mais j'en ai rien à foutre ! Tu vas me laisser lire mon journal en paix, salope ?! Hurla Tobias, couvrant la voix de sa femme. Les yeux d'Eileen se mouillèrent, elle pâlît. Elle marmonna à son fils : _

_— Allons-y.  
Les yeux noirs de Severus croisèrent ceux de son père, chargés de haine. L'homme eu un sourire méprisant, au plutôt un rictus dégouté.  
— Viens Severus... Murmura sa mère. _

_— Non, je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer ! Cria le jeune enfant, les larmes roulant sur ses joues, les yeux lançant des éclairs, toute sa fureur, sa frustration, sa haine, sa tristesse, son désespoir, sa douleur, son incompréhension, sa rage, sa rancœur, son dégout, son aversion, son mépris pour son père ressortit en une vague puissante d'émotion, incontrôlable...  
A cet instant, les iris onyx de Severus Rogue reluisaient d'une folie ravageuse, il semblait prêt à détruire la maison.  
Tobias ricana._

_— Vas-t'en bâtard, avant que je ne te fasse la peau, tu es ridicule ainsi. Il se mit à rire franchement, un rire dément, glacial...  
— Severus, viens, supplia Eileen, en sanglotant. Mais le jeune enfant ne semblait pas l'entendre ainsi. Il sauta agilement sur la table du salon, afin de faire la même taille (plus ou moins) que Tobias. _

_— Tu n'es qu'une ordure, cracha Severus. Une ordure, un lâche ! _

_— C'est moi que tu traites d'ordure ?! Il leva le bras et voulu frapper son fils. Mais l'enfant ayant paré son coup, avait déjà sauté lestement sur le canapé.  
— Severus... Je t'en prie, geignît sa mère, impuissante. _

_— Tu es une ordure, répéta Severus à son père. Tobias couru jusqu'à son fils, mais manque de chance (pour lui), il s'encoubla sur la table basse et émit un juron, s'étalant de tout son long sur le sol.  
Aux pieds de Severus...  
— Tobias tu t'es fais mal ?! Cria Eileen, en restant toute fois immobile, sachant que si elle daignait l'aider, la fureur de son mari serait telle qu'il ne se gênerai pas pour la massacrer, une fois de plus.  
Severus profita de l'occasion pour baisser la jambe de son promontoire et donner un coup de pied à son père. Qui hurla au contact violent et provocateur.  
— Tu vas regretter d'être venu au monde sal sorcier ! Siffla le père. _

_— Je le regrette déjà, avec un père tel que toi, répliqua-t-il.  
Severus n'avait plus peur. Maintenant que la guerre était annoncée, la seule chose qu'il désirait était de se battre, de toutes ses forces. Il avait toujours eu peur que son père éclate, de ses colères menaçantes. Désormais, cela était très secondaire.  
Le visage de Tobias rougit de fureur et il se jeta sur Severus.  
Ce dernier n'eu pas le temps de s'éclipser de sa trajectoire, cette fois-ci. Ils roulèrent sur le sol... Severus fût donc écrasé par le poids de son père, qui posa une main sur sa gorge, appuyant de toutes ses forces, tentant de le priver d'air suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il en meure.  
— Répètes un peu, pour voir ! Cracha le père au visage rouge de son fils, qui suffoquait.  
Il tenta de dire quelque chose, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge, il ne réussit qu'à émettre un râle inquiétant.  
— Tobias ! Non ! S'époumona Eileen en se jetant sur son mari, détachant avec difficulté ses doigts serrés sur le cou de Severus.  
Elle fût projetée au loin d'un simple coup de pied de son mari...  
Mais elle revint à la charge, frappant de toutes ses forces l'arrière du crâne de Tobias, qui lui lançait des coups au hasard, s'enfonçant parfois dans ses chevilles ou dans ses côtes.  
Severus avait passé du rouge au violacé. Ses yeux noirs étaient écarquillés...  
Eileen imagina que la boîte crânienne de son mari était un Cognard qui fonçait droit sur elle et elle trouva la force d'évanouir Tobias, qui s'écroula sur un Severus sonné, enfin libre, la pression s'étant relâchée à l'instant où son père avait sombré dans l'inconscience.  
Le jeune enfant respira une grande bouffée d'air et se dégagea de son père, le repoussant avec dégout et violence.  
— Il... Il est mort ? Questionna Severus, qui au fond de lui, espéra._

_— Non, juste assommé. Allez, viens, maintenant ! Répondit sa mère toujours en larmes. Severus se joignit à elle, leurs pleurs se mêlant, tandis qu'ils transplanaient...  
Le sentiment d'oppression du transplanage, si familier pour l'enfant, le calma quelque peu.  
Une odeur qu'il n'avait jamais sentit lui chatouilla les narines. Il ouvrit les yeux.  
Les vagues venaient se fracasser contre la côte. Il poussa un cri émerveillé._

_— Wow !  
Sa mère eu un sourire tendre, au travers de ses larmes.  
— Viens on va poser nos affaires dans notre petite maison.  
Les petites maisons blanches...  
Une semaine passa. La semaine la plus merveilleuse de toute son existence.  
— Maman ! _

_— Oui mon chéri ? _

_— J'ose avoir une glace au chocolat, s'il-te-plaît, s'il-te-plaît, s'il-te-plaît, supplia l'enfant..._

_**Fin du Flash Back **_

Severus reprit ses esprits...  
— Maman... Murmura-t-il. Il l'entendit, la voix de sa mère, comme si elle était là.

— Oui mon chéri ?

— Je viens enfin te rejoindre...  
Il alla poser ses affaires sur le sable et il s'engagea sur le ponton.

Severus allait le faire, il allait sauter, sauter dans la mer et disparaître dans les profondeurs, être attiré par les eaux et les bestioles magiques, il allait mourir, et personne n'allait le regretter... Mais une voix douce lui parvint :

- Severus, ne fais pas ça.  
Cette voix, il l'aurait reconnue entre mille, il se retourna... Une femme, un ange, se tenait là. La femme flottait à quelques centimètres du sol, entourée d'un halo lumineux évanescent…  
— Severus, répéta l'ange.

— Oui ? Renifla-t-il, se rendant soudainement compte qu'il avait les joues baignées de larmes.

— Mon chéri, je t'en prie, vis enfin ta vie pleinement, maintenant que tu es libéré du poids de la Guerre.

— Mais, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici…

— Ce n'est pas encore le moment, attend encore un petit peu, sourit la femme. Il haussa les épaules et elle s'approcha, pour coller ses lèvres contre son front, comme quand il était petit.  
Malgré la gêne qu'il en ressentit, il fut rassuré, étrangement apaisé…  
— Maman, est-ce que tout cela est réel ? Ou bien est-ce dans ma tête que ça ce passe ?

Eileen le regarda avec un sourire amusé, pour la première fois.

— Bien sûr que ça se passe dans ta tête, Severus, mais pourquoi donc faudrait-il en conclure que ce n'est pas réel ? *  
Il battit des paupières et l'image angélique avait disparue pendant ce court instant d'inattention...

* * *

**(*)= Propriété de Rowling **

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié... Une petite review pour me donner votre avis ? ;) **

**Bisous, **

_**Lya**_


End file.
